coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8848 (26th February 2016)
Plot Tracy is dumbfounded when Ken admits that he's invested Simon's inheritance money in the bistro for Leanne, after he refused to do the same for her with Amy's money. He tells her she doesn't deserve it. At The Blue Ghost, Izzy climbs out of her chair to retrieve her phone. She escapes from Rick when he's distracted by an argument at the other side of the bar. Robert is resigned to losing the bistro to Leanne due to her history with Nick. Audrey, Gail and Michael attend V Court Fitness's open day. Michael signs up for personal training. Aidan pushes back a smaller order to make way for the O'Driscoll one. Johnny tells him he's gambling with clients' loyalties. Sinead goes out for drinks after the photoshoot, much to Chesney's dismay. Rana gets the job at the medical centre. Gary notices he has missed calls from Izzy and goes to her rescue. Tracy finds Robert brooding over the bistro and vows to secure another £10,000 to usurp Leanne. Gary finds Izzy crying outside The Blue Ghost and takes her home. He's shocked when she admits she went there for cannabis. Nick can't choose between Robert and Leanne and decides to sleep on it. Steph and Andy return from court with the news that Jamie has been given three years for the photos but that he might get more for the robbery. Steph is disappointed as he won't spend long in prison. Eva sees Marta wandering about outside the factory and goes after her. Gary is harsh with Izzy for smoking weed and still disapproves after she explains that her condition is getting worse and it's the only way to numb the pain as morphine isn't enough. She thinks the social will take Jake off her if they think she can't look after him. He promises to help her. Eva takes Marta to the flat and persuades Leanne to get her stay the night but doesn't say who she is. Marta is in a bad way but refuses to speak to a doctor or police. Tracy calls on Carla and demands £10,000 within 24 hours. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Rick - Curtis Cole *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik Places *Coronation Street *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *The Blue Ghost - Exterior and public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Tracy demands to know where Leanne got the bistro money from, she is furious to learn Ken is responsible; and Gary is shocked when he comes to Izzy's rescue and realises she was trying to buy drugs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,790,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2016 episodes